Initial D Stage Five
by Hound Warheart
Summary: A new drifter has arrived in town and he will be going after Takumi and his 86. But this new drifter has a 70 Dodge Charger. Will he win or lose.
1. Chapter 1

Initial D

Chapter one Arrival of the Charger Mt. Oakinogwa was alive on Saturday. It was drift night and teams of four to six drivers were timeattacking each other. The last two cars an FD3S and FC3S lined up for their downhill run. "Okay we go in 10...9...8...  
7...6...5...4...3...2...1...GO!" Called the announcer. The two cars rushed off the starting grid heading down hill. Everyone watched as the two cars disappeared. "This is the first corner They just passed. FC3S drifted like nothing. But the FD3S cornered like a dream." said one of the officals. Everyone was cheering until an engine like thunder was coming up from the back side of the mountian. "Wow look at that" someone called.  
They looked at a pair of head lights that just keep coming. The lights pulled up to the starting grid and it turned out to be a Dodge Charger. "This is the Hair Pin turns their really going at it." called another offical.  
"There's something you guys might want to see. As soon as the racers get down there send back up and follow them. Over" said the starting offical. The engine of the Charger purred like a lion. The engine was cut off during mid hum. The side doors opened and two teenagers stepped out. "This is the finish line the FC3S won and their heading back up. Over" the Finish Line offical said. In the distance tire's where heard. After ten minutes the officals, specktators, and racers arrived at the top. The doors opened like crazy with people saying 'Whats going on' and 'Why is there an American car here.' The driver of the Charger and his brother grabbed equippment from the trunk. "So you think the THUNDERRUNNERS can racer here with the kind of tire we have Resca" asked the drivers brother. "Yes. We didn't come all this way for scouting if we're not going to practice. As soon as the check for the tires in all turns have been checked and double checked call the others Fujiwara" Resca said. Fujiwara nodded and got his laptop out and opened his simulator program. "Fuels good, Tires in the green, and suspention is A-ok. All this your good to go." He said. Resca handed him a walkie talkie. "I want an offical start from the side line." Resca said getting in the car. He ignited the engine and it did sound like thunder. The offical saw it had a 'THUNDERRUNNERS' decal and emblom on it. "NO WAY THESE GUYS ARE THUNDERRUNNERS" he said. Fujiwara watched as Resca moved into position. The offical moved to the grid. "Hold up. He wants a ThunderRunner count off. So back off" Fujiwara said with outlooking up. The start offical stepped back. "Ok Resca Thunder in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4 ...3...2...1...Let the Thunder Run" Fujiwara said starting his brother. Resca floored the pedal and shot off. He turned it hard into the first turn. "Tires holding good." Fuiwara said into the walkie talkie. Resca turned and pulled the emergency brake and drifted half a centemeter to the guard rail. "Wow did you just take it Half a centemeter to the guard rail."Fujiwara asked curious. "Yeah. Now how fast is the car going" Resca asked.  
Fujiwara looked down at the speedometer. His eyes nearly bugged out. "Its going over my prodicted guess. Its going 300mph" Fuiwara said. Resca smiled and turned into the hair pin turns. "The inside is faster than the outside by a long shot" Resca thought moving his foot to the brake and back to the gas. The car flowed easily through the repeated movements. "The downhill is complete Resca. The tire are cleared to run on this road." Fujiwara said closing the laptop. "Good. I'm coming back up. You know what to do" Resca said. Turning off his on board radio. At the bottom he slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel hard to make a fast U-turn. He let off the brakes and throw it into third gear and raced back to the top. Fujiwara pulled out his cellphone and called the THUNDERRUNNERS. "Hey its Fujiwara. Yeah its a go on the mountian. Ok see you at the Automotive shop babe" Fujiwara said. He looked around him and noticed alot more people. Three of which stood in front of him. The Oainogwa REDSTARS,the Tokyo DRIFTERS, and the Akika REDSUNS. "You have alot of nerves coming to this mountian boy" said the REDSUNS leader. "Yeah this mountian doesn't need high tech racers" said the REDSTARS leader. Resca pulled up beside the four guys and Fujiwara got in. The three leaders saw that he was getting in where the driver should be. "What the" Asked the DRIFTERS leader. "American do their driving styles different"Fujiwara said closing the door. The Charger pulled away and headed toward Lake Otono. "Huh. The REDSTARS won't let them win. We'll just keep practicing" The leader said. "Ha! Shino you won't last probably two minutes." The REDSUNS leader said.

At the Lake Otono Automotive Shop the Dodge Charger pulled up beside a tow truck. Resca and Fujiwara got out and headed for the garage. Inside there was a Mazda RX-7 FD3S, a Ford Boss Mustang, a Nissian SkyLine, and a Toyoya Sprinter Trueno AE86. "Ok the tires we've installed on the cars are good to go. Next Saturday we head up and do a practice run up and downhill." Resca said putting the walkie Talkie back on the chargeing station. The had come up during their conversation. "Time to get dressed and ready to work." Fujiwara said heading up to his room on the second floor. Resca unlocked the service doors and turned the 'CLOSED' to 'OPEN'. Then he walked up stairs to his room and got dressed in a mechanics shirt. The Mazda, Ford, Nissian, and Toyoda where pulled to the back lot.

Chapter two the Challenge Three hours into work Resca ordered tofu take out. "The food will be in an hour. Fujiwara lets see if we can get those tires on your Mustang" Resca said. Fujiwara nodded and rolled out four brand new tires. "Hey Ikitani Come help us will ya" Resca said looking at one of the two guys sitting around Fujiwara's girlfriend. "Alright" Ikitani said. As they disappered around the corner a Toyota Trueno AE86 pulled up outside the garage. "Hey Nikiana go tell Resca that the food is here." said one the last guy in the building. Nikiana stood up. "Sure Mikey" she said. She walked out to the back lot and got Resca. They walked back to the garage and the delivery boy handed Resca the food. "Three deep fried tofu's and two tofu salads. That will be 300 yen" he said. Resca gave him the money and noticed an 86 sitting outside. "You with those REDSTARS"  
Resca asked. The devilery boy nodded and got back in and drove off. "Hmm. Hey Mikey find this address and see how many are working at that tofu shop in Oainogwa. Understand" Resca said. Mikey nodded and headed for the Mazda RX-7 FD3S. Fujiwara handed him a walkie talkie. "Radio back how many you see" Fujiwara said. Mikey took the radio and floored the gas. He was gone in six seconds. Fujiwara headed back to his car and helped Ikitani with the last two tires. After ten minutes Mikey called the automotive shop. "Ok. There's five of them all with 86's. What do you want me to do now." Mikey said. Resca grabbed the other radio. "Hand them the radio I have a challenge for them" Resca said. A minute later a different voice came over the radio. "Who is this." they asked. "I'm Resca of the Otono THUNDERRUNNERS. I'm challenging you and your drivers to a down and uphill race." Resca said. The radio fell silent. "We're in. This Saturday" The REDSTARS leader said. Resca smiled and started to laugh. "What's so funny Resca" Ikitani asked coming into the garage. "A challenge has been excepted. We're racing down and uphill this Saturday."Resca said. Fujiwara smiled at this. "Maybe the Mustang could stand a good race" he thought. Mikey pulled up to the garage and got out. "Well I guess we'll be driving this Saturday." Mikey asked. Fujiwara nodded. Resca handed out who got what. Once that was done he stood up. "Ok we wear our camo pants and either the white or black THUNDERRUNNERS t-shirt." he said taking a bit out off his tofu. Everyone nodded in agreement and ate their share.

* * *  
Saturday Night Everyone who heard about the race came to the mountian to watch. The Oainogwa REDSTARS where waiting for the Otono THUNDERRUNNERS. "Its almost ten. Wher are they." The REDSTARS leader said. In the distance five cars could be heard. "Hey Takumi. That sounds like them" said a driver. Takumi looked at him and back to the sound. The cars pulled up and the engines where shut off. "A Charger, a Mustang, a Skyline,  
an FD3S, and an 86. Thing's look like their going to get good." Takumi said. The THUNDERRUNNERS walked over to the REDSATRS. "Three at the bottom two at the top." Resca said. Takumi nodded in silent agreement. Resca walked back over to his team. "Ok here's how its going to go. Mikey, Ikitani, and I will be starting at the bottom. Fujiwara and Nikiana you two will start the race. Understand" Resca said. They all nodded. The offical came over to both teams and explained the rules. "I want a clean race. No bumping, no cussing, and no using Nos. Two people will be up here to sart their own race. Once the first driver for each team has passed then their next driver can start up hill. The last driver will be giving a hand start because of the missing drivers. Buts only when the two car infront of them are up at the top. Got it." he said. Everyone nodded. Mikey, Ikitani, and Resca got in their cars and headed down the mountian followed by three 86's. "Alright. Drivers to your grids." the start offical said. Fujiwara started the mustang and pulled it to the starting line. "Ready...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Go!" the offical began the race. The Mustang and an 86 shot of the line and headed down the mountian. Fujiwara turned on his drifting cd to track one 'I'M YOUR BASS CREATOR'. He turned the wheel and pulled the emergency brake and was in the lead with the 86 behind him. He turned back into a straight line then turned the wheel to the left and countinued the process.  
Going left then going right then holding it throught a tight corner. He came up on the hairpin turns. "Time to show them what this thing can do." he said. Everything went slow as he turned into the first turn. He turned the wheel to the left then switched to the right for the right hand hairpin drifted an inch from the rail. He was then bumped from behind. He gained his balance back and drove through the last three hairpins.  
"Hahaha!" he laughed. He drifted around the last corner and headed staright to his finish line. Mikey was waiting. Fujiwara passed him and Mikey shot off in his RX-7. The first 86 crossed the line and the second one took off trying to catch the FD3S. Mikey turned left and pulled the emergency brake and drifted. The 86 was gaining ground. The hairpins came up fast. Mikey drifted through all four of them. The straight away 


	2. Chapter 2

Initial D

Chapter two the Challenge Three hours into work Resca ordered tofu take out. "The food will be in an hour. Fujiwara lets see if we can get those tires on your Mustang" Resca said. Fujiwara nodded and rolled out four brand new tires. "Hey Ikitani Come help us will ya" Resca said looking at one of the two guys sitting around Fujiwara's girlfriend. "Alright" Ikitani said. As they disappeared around the corner a Toyota Trueno AE86 pulled up outside the garage. "Hey Nikiana go tell Resca that the food is here." said one the last guy in the building. Nikiana stood up. "Sure Mikey" she said. She walked out to the back lot and got Resca. They walked back to the garage and the delivery boy handed Resca the food. "Three deep fried tofu's and two tofu salads. That will be 300 yen" he said. Resca gave him the money and noticed an 86 sitting outside. "You with those REDSTARS" Resca asked. The delivery boy nodded and got back in and drove off. "Hmm. Hey Mikey find this address and see how many are working at that tofu shop in Oainogwa. Understand" Resca said. Mikey nodded and headed for the Mazda RX-7 FD3S. Fujiwara handed him a walkie talkie. "Radio back how many you see" Fujiwara said. Mikey took the radio and floored the gas. He was gone in six seconds. Fujiwara headed back to his car and helped Ikitani with the last two tires. After ten minutes Mikey called the automotive shop. "Ok. There's five of them all with 86's. What do you want me to do now." Mikey said. Resca grabbed the other radio. "Hand them the radio I have a challenge for them" Resca said. A minute later a different voice came over the radio. "Who is this." they asked. "I'm Resca of the Otono THUNDERRUNNERS. I'm challenging you and your drivers to a down and uphill race." Resca said. The radio fell silent. "We're in. This Saturday" The REDSTARS leader said. Resca smiled and started to laugh. "What's so funny Resca" Ikitani asked coming into the garage. "A challenge has been excepted. We're racing down and uphill this Saturday. "Resca said. Fujiwara smiled at this. "Maybe the Mustang could stand a good race" he thought. Mikey pulled up to the garage and got out. "Well I guess we'll be driving this Saturday." Mikey asked. Fujiwara nodded. Resca handed out who got what. Once that was done he stood up. "Ok we wear our cameo pants and either the white or black THUNDERRUNNERS t-shirt." he said taking a bit out off his tofu. Everyone nodded in agreement and ate their share.

* * * Saturday Night Everyone who heard about the race came to the mountain to watch. The Oainogwa REDSTARS where waiting for the Otono THUNDERRUNNERS. "Its almost ten. Where are they." The REDSTARS leader said. In the distance five cars could be heard. "Hey Takumi. That sounds like them" said a driver. Takumi looked at him and back to the sound. The cars pulled up and the engines where shut off. "A Charger, a Mustang, a Skyline, an FD3S, and an 86. Thing's look like their going to get good." Takumi said. The THUNDERRUNNERS walked over to the REDSATRS. "Three at the bottom two at the top." Resca said. Takumi nodded in silent agreement. Resca walked back over to his team. "Ok here's how its going to go. Mikey, Ikitani, and I will be starting at the bottom. Fujiwara and Nikiana you two will start the race. Understand" Resca said. They all nodded. The official came over to both teams and explained the rules. "I want a clean race. No bumping, no cussing, and no using Nos. Two people will be up here to start their own race. Once the first driver for each team has passed then their next driver can start up hill. The last driver will be giving a hand start because of the missing drivers. Buts only when the two car in front of them are up at the top. Got it." he said. Everyone nodded. Mikey, Ikitani, and Resca got in their cars and headed down the mountain followed by three 86's. "Alright. Drivers to your grids." the start official said. Fujiwara started the mustang and pulled it to the starting line. "Ready...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Go!" the official began the race. The Mustang and an 86 shot of the line and headed down the mountain. Fujiwara turned on his drifting cd to track one 'I'M YOUR BASS CREATOR'. He turned the wheel and pulled the emergency brake and was in the lead with the 86 behind him. He turned back into a straight line then turned the wheel to the left and continued the process. Going left then going right then holding it through a tight corner. He came up on the hairpin turns. "Time to show them what this thing can do." he said. Everything went slow as he turned into the first turn. He turned the wheel to the left then switched to the right for the right hand hairpin drifted an inch from the rail. He was then bumped from behind. He gained his balance back and drove through the last three hairpins. "Hahaha!" he laughed. He drifted around the last corner and headed straight to his finish line. Mikey was waiting. Fujiwara passed him and Mikey shot off in his RX-7. The first 86 crossed the line and the second one took off trying to catch the FD3S. Mikey turned left and pulled the emergency brake and drifted. The 86 was gaining ground. The hairpins came up fast. Mikey drifted through all four of them. The straight away


End file.
